The present invention relates to a device designed to guarantee a regular tensioning of the weft threads in weaving looms of the type having continuous weft feed using, instead of the common shuttles, weft carrying members such as grippers and the like.
In such looms, the weft threads are supplied to the carrying members from only one side of the loom, and means are provided -- to obtain a correct running of the loom itself -- adapted to adjust said tensioning, so that it may take place with a tension close to carefully preselected values. In spite of this, however -- due to the variable motion imparted on the weft carrying members and/or to irregularities in the running of the loom -- there may be variations in the tension of the weft itself, which would prejudice the correct performance of the work and even the regular working of the loom. To prevent these drawbacks, it has been thought to equip the looms of the aforementioned type, with a device for adjusting the supply of weft yarns comprising, on one hand, means for smoothly braking the weft thread just before it is gripped by the carrying members and, on the other hand, means for recovering the excess amounts of weft thread, which are formed between said brake means and the carrying member, due to the motion of the latter.